


temporary hold

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: The forewarning of having to leave hours later- the thought of Edward on his tongue, feel of Edward on his skin and not being able to tell anyone about it, sitting heavy in the back of his skull.





	temporary hold

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to write kisses im so sorry. also im sorry if this is ooc rip. mermaid apparently isnt a tag so siren is the best i got

“Luring me to my death again, I see,” Ling says, slipping his feet out of his shoes and letting the sand wriggle between his toes. The violent sea trickling upwards to lick at his feet before retreating for more energy and doing it again, this time biting at them.

“Ah, what will Lan Fan say when she finds that I’ve been brutally murdered by a tiny siren,” Ling teases, shrugging off his bag and letting it bathe in the sand. His arms reaching out and acting out the scene, the melodramatics light and playful.

The forewarning of having to leave hours later- the thought of Edward on his tongue, feel of Edward on his skin and not being able to tell anyone about it, sitting heavy in the back of his skull.

“Tiny? Who are you calling so tiny that a plankton couldn’t see him?” Edward yells, his hand clutching to a side of the rock closest to the beach, the sharp blade-like nails from his hand leaving visible marks on the rock as he clutched onto it. His claw like teeth shining through the morning glow.

Ling smiles, his stomach swirling in circles as Edward’s face begins to soften into a happy and relaxed one. His arms spread out for balance as he walked deeper into the sea, his fingers slipping over the webs between Edward’s fingers as he reached the rock, Edward’s eyes slipping over Ling’s body in return.

With his hair swinging in and out of his vision due to the wind, Ling sinks down into the water. The soft waves of medium depth water only caressing over his shoulders. His face close- but not close enough to Edward’s. Ling’s lips pull wide across his face as he allows himself to admire Edward.

His long blonde hair was wet and tangled from his scalp, the ends somehow coiling themselves around Edward’s shoulders. Golden eyes swept from Ling’s chest to his hair trying to take all of Ling in and remember him all for himself. Patches of brownish golden scales adorning his nose and cheeks glistening, the sun bouncing off them and making them pale beige rather than brownish golden.

“Can I kiss you?” Ling asks, his hands smoothing around Edward’s neck. His heart almost bursting in his chest, the swirly feeling getting stronger and stronger until Ling thought his stomach might explode.

“Yeah,” Edward replies, his eyes notably looking elsewhere, the scales of his cheeks turning slightly brighter than before. His hand carefully resting on Ling’s waist, trying not to pierce the skin with his nails.

Ling presses his lips softly against Edward’s and threads his hands into Edward’s hair. His stomach flipping upside down as Edward moves his hand so that it sits on the base of Ling’s neck, pushing them closer together. He pulls back for a moment, his eyes locking onto Edward’s before closing again to peck him on the lips.

Edward opens his mouth to say something, words ghosting across his lips before disappearing into the wind. His fingertips smoothing circles on the back of Ling’s neck rhythmically.

Ling raises his eyebrows, his lips worrying into a frown. His eyes pressing at Edward, silently asking him what was wrong.

“You better not laugh at me. Keep it against me all you like but don’t laugh,” Edward says quietly, the waves lapping behind them somehow matching with the tempo of his speech. His eyes strong on Ling’s.

“If it’s funny, I’m gonna laugh,” Ling replies honestly, earning him a glare. His hands holding up in surrender as Edward scowls at him.

“I want to hold you. Properly,” Edward says, voice strong and sentimental. His fingers unwavering on Ling’s skin. His words piercing at Ling’s core, making Ling’s chest hurt.

Ling looks to the stump just below Edward’s right shoulder, the skin torn and scarred.

“You are holding me properly,” Ling says without any hesitation, resting his head onto Edward’s shoulder and pressing kisses to his neck lightly.

“I didn’t mean just my arm,” Edward starts before abruptly stopping before saying what he wanted to. His lips closing like a clamp and his arm wrapping around Ling’s middle as if he was scared that Ling was going to disappear before their time was up.

“It has to be this way. There’s no way it would work otherwise,” Ling says, his voice turning hard but his head nuzzling into Edward’s neck, his agreement with Edward’s claim shown obviously through his actions.

“I can’t hold you if I’m not real,” Edward declares, his voice tilting into anger as his hands rest at Ling’s back.

Ling takes in a deep breath, his head swirling and his stomach sinking. His teeth clenching as he recognises the start of a fight.

“I’ll drop it,” Edward says after seconds of silence. The words rippling over them and slowly dissolving the tension between them. The fingers at Ling’s back beginning to rub circles once again.

* * *

 

Ling’s feet shift through the sand slowly, hesitant to make his way back to his palace. The sand sticking to his feet as if they were begging him not to leave. The sea once again biting at his feet, trying to drag him back into the water. Golden eyes pulling at him, trying to persuade him to stay.

“Say hello to Al for me!” Ling says, picking up his sand covered bag and slipping his feet into his shoes.


End file.
